Sober
by RogueButterfly
Summary: A continuation of House season five final. Will deal with his recovery as well as House and Cuddy’s relationship. Huddy eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my night started awesomely! Went to see P!nk in concert, was three people back, moshed!! - then it all went to hell. I'm talking macas run, cheeseburger getting thrown at my friends car and some random guy ending up with strawberry thick shake down his shirt and now im at said randoms house…the excitement.**

**Anyway, the point of all this is I suppose my inspiration. As I sit on the wooden floor, also known as my bed, at 1:28am - somewhat annoyed, with P!nk lyrics running through my head. This fic just decided to start writing its self, its unbeta'd, its probably not going to be overly good but anyway - **

**Title: Sober**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a somewhat smushed cheeseburger.**

**Discription: A continuation of House season five final. Will deal with his recovery as well as House and Cuddy's relationship. Huddy eventually.**

**Should also probably mention that I actually loved the final. I know a lot of Huddy fans feel like they've been ripped off, but yeah I didn't get that at all and ill shud up now - downwards!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No. I'm not ok"

Cuddy's hand cupping his cheek - drew him back to reality, to her…but he couldn't quite meet her eyes. Amber sneered, an expression so similar to his face on many occasions he may as well as have been looking into a mirror.

"_House. You need help" _It was Kutner. Worried Kutner. Moronic Kutner. _Dead_ Kutner.

"I'm…I'm hallucinating" The soft caresses stilled abruptly and he felt the worry practically radiate from her being, the slight hitch in her breath making him feel like an absolute basted for bringing her into his problems again…not again.

"_This sounds familiar"_ Ambers voice cut into him, but he forced himself not to react. He focused on Kutner. Kutner still dressed as a Doctor. Strange…why did he always imagine them in their lab coats. As representations of an accepted societal role, respected and trusted…

"House. I can help, we can get you treatment…" He closed his eyes briefly as her thumb started moving in small circles again.

"_How do you know this is real?"_ Amber stalked into his line of sight , her arms wrapping themselves around Kutner's neck. "_I mean, you've hallucinated this all before…hallucinated Cuddy"_

Her hand left his cheeck abruptly and his eyes snapped to hers "..can't go to the wedding…I'll just call my sitter and…"

"NO!"

She froze, looking up at him with wide eyes as his hand on her shoulder turned into a vice like grip. It must of hurt her, he was holding on too tightly. She didn't complain.

"Go to the wedding"

Blinking up at him, her stance hardened "House... I want to help you"

"No" He forced himself to release his grip on her shoulder and take a half step back "I …I want Wilson…he knows somewhere"

She nodded hesitantly "we can both take you.."

"No. Dr. Cuddy. You should go to the wedding"

"_Aww, you've hurt her feelings"_ Amber said heartlessly as Cuddy's face fell just long enough for House to feel like he should rip his own heart out.

He didn't precisely recall when he left Cuddy's office. He knew they rode the elevator in silence as Amber hummed a children's tune and he followed a few steps behind her down the corridor's as Amber skipped beside him. She entered Wilson's office first and glanced back at him. He could tell she didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't know what to do.

Absently he noticed Kutner had disappeared, honestly he had no idea if that was a good thing or not. He stood in Cuddy's shadow, not really listening. Not really being there. He caught a distorted whisper of Wilson suggesting they would all go and shut the world out abruptly. He couldn't hear Cuddy say he didn't want her.

Upon hearing House had told Cuddy to go to the wedding, Wilson had looked at him in surprise, confusion evident in his eyes. He was met with the red rimmed eyes of Gregory House. As complicated and un-answering as they always were.

-------------------------

"Why didn't you want Cuddy to come?"

House let out a deep breath as he stared out the car window, avoiding the side view mirror where he could just see Amber smiling happily from the back seat. "It wasn't real"

Wilson paused before speaking "but you could make it real?"

"_Like you'd get someone like that in the real world"_ came an unladylike snort from the backseat.

"Like that would really happen. I should have know, Cud…she wouldn't have…we wouldn't…things like that don't really happen"

"House, you were happy"

"and what if I do it all again and it's not real! What if I wake up one day and Cuddy's married with two point five kids with a dog and a picket fence. Then what?" Suddenly he was angry. He wanted to hit something or yell or hide.

"House!" Wilson looked over at him with concern seeping sickeningly from him "she can help you and you know she will if you ask. Besides, I don't think Cuddy needs the whole white wedding with the dog thing" he added in attempt to brighten the mood.

"_What would he know"_

The rest of the journey was conducted in complete silence. Save for the soft humming originating from the back seat, the one occupant of the vehicle forced to endure the torture of his own mind - gazed out the window. Blue eyes loosing their focus with each passing mile.

--------------------------

Entering Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital felt in many ways like entering a prison. The three stepped hobble up the drive passed slowly, trees choked of life by Winter bending yieldingly to the cold breeze; the building its self towered imposingly overhead. Devoid of life, of laughter of freedom.

He didn't say goodbye to Wilson, wasn't really sure if there was a point.

He told himself he wouldn't look back. He glanced back anyway as the door closed in the worlds face.

--------------------------

"Dr. House, I am Dr. Campbell" said a short man with dark hair "I assume Dr. Wilson told you about me?"

He nodded absently taking in the starch white walls and sterile air.

"This is nurse Harry, if you follow me we will lead you to you're room" The nurse in scrubs took House's bag from him with a smile on his lips. It wasn't too happy or too pitying, it was perfect. It was sickening.

"and this is Dr. Elizabeth Small" said Dr. Campbell as they began walking down one hall after the next "Our leading Psychiatrist, she will be visiting with you daily" the blonde smiled at him encouragingly, he stared back blankly.

"_She's kind of hot, bet we could tap that"_ Came Ambers docile tones from beside him. They entered a small room, a bed and closet the only furniture occupying space.

"We aim to determine what has caused these hallucinations and in time cure you"

Amber snorted over his shoulder.

"Thankyou Harry" said Dr. Campbell as Harry placed House's suitcase by the closet and placed the contants of the bag on plastic hangers before leaving the room. "Now Dr. House, I need to know the specifics of these hallucinations"

He didn't reply, simply stood. Staring out the one window in his room.

"Dr. House" He looked up, irritation beginning to stir as the blonde moved closer to him "I know this is difficult for you and we are obtaining a detailed medical history from a Dr. Lisa Cuddy" he closed his eyes briefly at the mention of Cuddy's name, a motion which did not go un noticed by Dr. Small. "However, the more information you can give us and the faster, the quicker we can get to the root of the problem"

"_Who is this moron?"_

He glared at Amber and turned his attention to the shrink "A woman named Amber, she was my frie…Dr. Wilson's girlfriend who died last year on a bus crash I was also on. Today I also saw Kutner…"he trailed off.

"Kutner?" prodded Dr. Small, scrabbling in a notebook she had produced from her pocket.

He ignored the wise cracks about the notebook that momentarily flooded his mind before continuing "Kutner was a fellow of mine, he…suicided a few months ago"

Pity was not something he wanted to see and yet both Doctors deemed it necessary to look at him in such.

"Was their anyone else?" Questioned Dr. Campbell.

_Cuddy's mouth connected with his in a flood of passion, his grip around her waist tightening as she bit down on his lip. She smirked up at him and he smiled into her mouth at her surprised gasp as he spun her around and into the book case. Supporting her weight fully as he lifted her off the ground._

"No"

---------------------------------

"_I get why you wouldn't mention Cuddy I mean you hallucinated sleeping with her - how pedo is that!"_

House lay on his back, fist clenched against his forehead; eyes squeezed shut as Amber sat cross legged at the end of the bed.

"_Could you imagine what she's going to think when Wilson tells her"_

"He wont"

"_You have this…sick 'fantasy' about sleeping with her…"_

"Shut up"

"_Do you think she'll ever be able to look you in the eye again, be able to look at you.."_

"Shut the _hell_ up!"

"_Face it _Gregory_ you have no chance with Lisa Cud.."_

"SHUT UP!" Abruptly he sat up, anger flashing through his eyes.

"You alright man?" he turned to the door, nurse what's his name was standing just in side the frame.

"Peachy" he retorted irritably as he swung his legs over the side of the bed with a wince so he was in a sitting position and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here" House was handed a glass of water and two Vicodin "you'll be having a monitored amount every three hours for the continuation of you're stay here unless the Vicodin is suspected of doing you more harm then good"

"Thanks Larry"

"It's Harry"

"Whatever"

Harry just smiled "Dr. Small will be here later today to talk to you and I will see you again when I bring you're dinner. Are you going to take those?"

House realised he was holding the Vicodin in his palm and stared down at the pills in hatred.

"I can't leave until I've seen you take them"

"Right…" he looked back down at the two white pills. Maybe he didn't want to take them, Maybe he wanted to give them back to Barry.

"_Take the pills House"_

He froze and looked up at Lisa Cuddy standing opposite him

"no" it was weak and he knew it.

"_Take the damn pills House!"_ she stepped closer to him and he shrank back instinctively.

"You alright? Are you hallucinating?"

"_You're in pain. You know I hate it when you're in pain"_ her voice changed, became softer. Her hand reaching out and rested softly on his shoulder.

It felt so _real_.

He chocked the pills back.

"I'm fine"

"I'll see you at dinner" Harry left, hesitating briefly.

House pulled his knees up to his chest, not noticing the twinge in his thigh. Amber had disappeared, so had…Cuddy.

He was alone.

**Tbc?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugbygirrl, Bolis86****, Hani-Ha Waffle nut, Ornlu the Wolf Demon,** **Pep panda, Menah**, **Type-R,RIPVANWRINKLE, Maud MF, andree campbell. Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot!**

**Well, I wasn't going to update this tonight but an impromptu thunderstorm resulted in me having to turn off everything fun aka everything needing electricity to function. Thank God for laptops with two hours battery life! **

**And I leave you with four words - K. Stew MTV rofl!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Princeton Plainsborough teaching hospital- the next day**

The constant click of heels on cold floor was the only constant in Cuddy's life it seemed. The sound echoing through the halls in the oddly quiet hospital. Missing the three stepped hobble, patient complaints and all the problematic actions and feelings that came with it; had Cuddy questioning if she shouldn't be joining House in the nut house.

She dropped her head as she entered the Clinic, ignoring the patients with running noses and the nurses who's jobs had just become significantly easier with the sudden departure of the head diagnostician. Focusing on the tap of her heels she barely noticed Nurse Brenda attempting to gain her attention as she passed the nurses station. Brenda was looking at her oddly, her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyebrows draw together. She was trying to figure out why the Dean had been wondering around the hospital, barely staying anywhere for longer then a few minutes if possible - her head down as she stalked through the corridors.

"Dr. Cuddy, can you sign this?" Brenda pushed a paper towards her and handed her a pen, her eyes never leaving Cuddy's face. A swift angled stroke of the pen and she'd twisted on a singular heel and disappeared into her darkened office.

"Is she ok?" Questioned Brenda as Wilson appeared over her left shoulder.

He looked down at her wearily, how she knew exactly who was behind her at any one point may be exceedingly helpful for her; but plain creepy for everyone else.

"House didn't…come in today" he finished lamely.

Raising an eyebrow Brenda turned towards him "this isn't the first time he's simply not come to work. Usually Cuddy finds him a case to drag him in though. Besides, shouldn't Cuddy be happy he's not here to be a pain in the ase. I know I'm not".

Making sure his face didn't give him away Wilson shrugged "I heard Rachel was teething, maybe she kept them both awake all night" and with that he hastily approached Cuddy's office. Brenda wasn't an idiot, she knew very well about the dynamic between House and Cuddy not to mention her certain soft spot for one diagnostician. He knew who ordered the stationary and food for the Clinic and why there was always an endless supply of red lollie pops.

"You alright?" Wilson asked after he'd knocked and pushed Cuddy's door open hesitantly.

She looked up, pausing briefly in her task of pushing a large file into her bag "Just tired" she offered a small smile and turned away again.

"What's with the lack of light?" He gestured to the single lamp on Cuddy's desk as she switched it off, plunging the room into darkness.

"Saving on electric bills" came the reply through the darkness as she swung the bag onto her shoulder and left the office.

"Those are House's medical files aren't they?"

"Yes"

"You know you don't have to take them to him personally"

She stopped short of the automatic doors and turned towards him stiffly "why? Did he say he didn't want me to take his medical files to Mayfield?"

"Cuddy" He didn't know what to say, he knew why House didn't want her to be there but she didn't and she was going to be hurt until someone told her the truth. He bit his lip.

"Please inform Foreman he is in charge until further notice"

Wilson hated not knowing what to do.

------------------------

Delivering House's medical files personally turned out to be a bad idea. Left alone to her thoughts as she drove for almost two hours was not the smartest thing she had done recently. She shook her head as if to clear it. It wasn't as if she was truly upset, sure he didn't want her help. He didn't want it ninety percent of the time, but she was confused. He said she helped him with something and then proceeded to fall apart in front of her. If there was ever anything that truly terrified her, it was that moment. At that moment, had he of asked - she would have given him anything.

-----------------------**Mayfield**

"Dr. Cuddy?"

She turned towards the male voice and nodded her head at a man only slightly taller then herself and held out her hand. "Dr. Steven Campbell" he said as he grasped her hand "you didn't have to personally bring Dr. House's files here"

"Dr. House has been good to the hospital…"She trailed off not knowing what to say, luckily Dr. Campbell seemed not to notice.

"Since you're here, would you have enough time to go through some of Dr. House's medical files with me? It would be useful to hear it directly rather then read cliff notes".

Cuddy knew House's file was more blocks of text then cliff notes, but didn't attempt to correct him. She wanted to see House and the only way she was doing that was if she convinced Dr. Campbell it was a good idea.

"Of course"

-------------------

"Dr. House…Dr. House can you hear me?"

House's eyes snapped to Dr. Elizabeth Small's face, a non-committal shrug later and he went back to starting at Amber. No, not Amber; the wall that Amber was not standing in front of because she wasn't _real!_

"I was attempting to ignore you, kind of hard when you insist on talking"

"You're…humour is a coping mechanism. You use it to detract your self from another person, you should try to say things directly…"

He faced her, looking her dead in the eye "You're really annoying…honestly".

Dr. Small just smiled and crossed her legs before flipping a page in her notebook and looking back up at him "are you still seeing Amber?"

"No, I was kidding - we can all go home now"

"I'll take that as a yes. What about Kutner?" she looked up when he didn't reply to see a thoughtful look on his face.

"No" he paused, absently wondering why Kutner had yet to reappear.

_"We don't need him"_

"I don't need you" he retorted without thinking.

"Is Amber in the room now?" questioned Dr. Small looking at him closely.

"_Woops"_ Amber said mockingly as she moved around to stand behind the Doctor leaning over as if to see what she had written in her notepad.

House looked mock fearful "If a say yes, will you think I'm crazy?"

"Dr. House, I know this is painful for you; but I can't help you if you don't want to be helped"

House let out a deep breath and stiffly placed his hand on his thigh, the Vicodin they were giving him was too few and too far between. The pills barely lasting him an hour after he was given them. He was starting to like the pain now though - he knew pain was real.

Dr. Small had started talking again and he made himself pay attention "Harry said you have been hesitant to take your Vicodin pills - saying you seem to not want to take them and become distant and almost fearful before you take them" she was looking pointedly at his hand massaging his bad leg.

He stared back at her blankly, he had almost not taken the Vicodin this morning. Cuddy had reappeared and whispered sweetly into his ear, her hand slid around the back of his neck and into his hair until he had taken them. Curling up with him in the small cot, she hadn't been there when he woke up.

"I have a crush on Barry and am afraid he wont like me if he thinks im an addict"

"Dr. House.." frustration had finally entered her voice, but the door opened interrupting her.

"Dr. Small, a word?"

House laid back on his cot as Dr. Small left the room and joined Dr. Campbell and closed the door behind him.

Moments later the door re-opened and Dr. Small stepped into the room but didn't resume her perch in the chair by his bed "you have a visitor, do you think you're up to seeing them?"

House rolled his eyes, figures Wilson would be here a day after seeing him "whatever"

He didn't bother moving from his sprawled out position on the bed and started up at the ceiling waiting for one ugly tie and immaculate haired Wilson to enter the room.

The tapping of stilettos made the muscles in his arms tense and he froze,, the scent of her reached him next and he closed his eyes briefly. Her face appeared hovering above his, her eyes unsure; questioning.

"House?"

"What do you want?" It came out harsher then he intended and he saw her recoil, he let out a breath and forced himself to sit and then stand up.

"Are you ok?" her hand reached out, but he stepped back her hand falling to her side.

"Wonderful, never been better. Now go away, back to whatever masochist part of my brain you came from"

She blinked "House…"

"I said GO AWAY!" Suddenly his hands enveloped her shoulder and he clutched tightly, shaking her slightly.

Her hands came up and cupped his face "House, I'm real…I'm"

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm sorry - I shouldn't have let you in here" Dr. Small pulled Cuddy away as Nurse Harry forced House to release his grip on her shoulders.

She stopped at the door, her eyes connecting with his.

An identical Cuddy stood just to the left of her, inside the door - she flashed a smile at him.

The door snapped closed.

"…Cuddy"

Sinking to the floor, his hands over his eyes - he heard the tap of stiletto heals once more and flinched as a warm hand laid on his arm.

Her torso pressed into his side as her arm snaked around his shoulder.

"You're not real"

He felt her smile _"I'm more interesting then real"_

-------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cuddy I had no idea" Dr. Campbell said from the other side of House's room.

"Had we have known he was hallucinating about you we would not have let you go in" reassured Harry.

Cuddy just shook her head.

"Elizabeth, you should probably go and make sure he's ok"

Dr. Small nodded and entered House's room once more.

"Dr. House?"

House looked up from where he was nestled in Cuddy's embrace on the floor and glared at her.

"Dr. House…Greg, you need to talk about this"

----------------------------**Princeton Plainsborough**

Exactly how Cuddy made it back in one piece back to the hospital without driving off the road she had no idea and why she went back to the hospital instead of simply going home proved once again - she was completely insane.

"Dr. Cuddy!"

She turned to see Taub, Thirteen and Foreman approaching and looked at them blankly.

"We just wanted to know what was happening to House?" queried Thirteen who seemed the least afraid of her of the three, on any other day that would have amused her.

"Hasn't Wilson spoken to you?" she started walking towards the lifts.

"Yes, but all he said was Foreman was in charge until House got back" injected Taub.

Cuddy nodded, prodding the up button on the elevator as she reached it "yes"

Foreman, seeming to sense her mood made to stop Thirteen from continuing; but failed to do so"…Do you know when he's coming back?"

She looked at them and watched as the elevator doors slid soundlessly closed "no"

------------------------------

"You knew he was hallucinating about me!" Cuddy threw Wilson's door open, ignoring the harsh sound it made as it connected with the wall.

Wilson took a deep breath and walked around his desk "he made me swear"

"Well that makes it all good then!" she moved away from him, pacing to the other side of his office "he thought I was a hallucination, how is me, as a hallucination good for his condition"

"Wait…they let you see him"

"Yes _Dr. Wilson_ they let me see him" she stopped, barely an inch from him glaring up at him and cursing her height silently.

"Cuddy, I'm sorry I didn't think you would be aloud to see him especially once he told them he hallucinated about you as well"

"He didn't tell them" she said, suddenly the anger draining from her as she slumped onto his couch.

"What?"

"He didn't tell them, he told them about Amber and …and Kutner but never mentioned me"

Wilson tentatively sat next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "well, I really shouldn't be surprised that he would leave an important medical fact out"

"What did he hallucinate about me?"

Glancing at her he took a deep breath and removed his hand "he asked you for help, you went back to his house and helped him detox and…" he stopped, House had been very specific about not telling Cuddy he had hallucinated sleeping with her.

"…and?"

He knew he was going to regret this "and nothing".

She stared into his eyes, hers narrowing suddenly "there's more"

He nodded "yes, but I can't tell you" he stood and walked to the door of his office.

She closed her eyes and leant back against the couch backing - the world needed to leave her alone for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I'm having issue writing Cuddy at the moment - hopefully it's not too out of character. **

**There's a point to Wilson not telling Cuddy about House 'sleeping' with her so just bare with me on that one and review and let me know =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**chandlerbing007, IrishVamipre93, imadethis6, bolis86, ItsNevrLupus, Huddy4Chris, Rugbygirrl, Oldmovie, Preppi101, lolausz, chloe2007, laura27md - virtual macas cookies all around!**

**Soooooooo, every intention of seeing Year One last night - fire alarm went off and we were evacuated from the cinema. Tried to see Transformers tonight and it was sold out *twitches***

**Fic due to life failage:**

**-------------Prinston Plainsborough (a week later)**

The clinic was abuzz with a strange kind of movement for a Friday morning. Normally the staff of Prinston Plainsborough were tiering, less eager in their tasks and glancing anxiously at the clock in favour of the up coming weekend. This particular Friday morning, on the thirteenth no less was bubbling with gossip and speculation; an array of nurses conspiracy together. Lisa Cuddy strode through the doors of her hospital as always, long strides and a swish of her hips; she was however keenly aware of the whispering hisses stopping abruptly as she approached only to start up again once she had passed.

Dr. Jackson smiled broadly as she walked past and she blinked in surprise. Dr. Jackson hadn't smiled at her since she'd aloud House to "take over" one of his cases, House of course diagnosing what everyone else had missed.

Ignoring the sudden onslaught of unease at the pit of her stomach she marched up to the clinic doors and thrust them open.

Everyone stopped.

"Didn't know you had it in you Dr. Cuddy" De Silva, an older member of the board said as she abruptly launched into motion and grasped Cuddy's hand.

"Erm…" was all Cuddy got out before she was bustled away from the smiling nurses and into her office by her assistant…Clyde or whatever his name was.

"Goodmorning Dr. Cuddy, you're coffees on you're desk as well as today's memo's" her overly cheerful assistant exclaimed as he helped her with her coat.

Stopping him with a bemused smile she turned, half out of her coat "ok, what's going on?"

"You firing Dr. House and can I just say it's about tim.."

"**What!?" **softening her tone she repeated the question, trying to keep face neutral.

"You fired him, near his office so I've heard" Looking away and pulling her coat off fully she tried to force her mind to start working again "No one believed it at first, I mean how many times have you fired him? But he's been gone over a week now with not a peep out of him" her assistant was practically bouncing. "…Dr. Cuddy, are you ok?"

Straightening abruptly she forced her face to go blank and nodded her head quickly "Arrange for a board meeting two hours from now" Her assistant didn't move "NOW"

**-------------------------Mayfield**

"Thankyou for the information you provided us with a few days ago Dr. Wilson" Dr. Campbell said as he and Wilson walked side by side down the long halls of Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital.

Wilson nodded, he had come by earlier in the week to describe what he knew of House's hallucination about Cuddy – obviously House wasn't about to go into the whole ordeal any time soon.

"How has he been?"

Campbell let out a breath "Elizabeth believes he is making progress however we are worried about several aspects of his past. Drug abuse, suicidal tendencies – opening his brain for electric shock therapy" Wilson winced on the last note "he should have been seeing a physiatrist a long time ago".

"Yup" Wilson ran a hand up the back of his neck "what are you going to do?"

"We've introduced Dr. House to the prospect of group therapy; however that did not seem to go well. We're trying the activity room now. It's a large room where several patients gather to interact, play cards, chess."

"I'm guessing that's also not going well?" Wilson interrupted.

"Dr. House started a card game, fifty dollars the opening bet. I believe he earned over seven hundred before we stopped him". He stopped, hand on the doorknob. "Please refrain from mentioning Dr. Cuddy unless Dr. House specifically brings her up". He didn't say why, simply opened the door and waited for Wilson to step through before closing the door behind him.

Wilson entered a large white room, several tables set up as nurses browsed past the patients who were playing chess or sitting in small groups. He spotted House in the corner by the window and walked across to him, sitting across from him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Wilson broke the silence "how are you?"

"Bored"

"Yeah I heard they stopped you from gambling"

"That's psychiatrists for you, all talk no play"

"House, are you trying at all?" He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"How's Cuddles?"

Wilson blinked at the sudden change of topic "…is Cuddles…Cuddy?"

"No it's the nickname I gave the new night janitor, I think he's around here somewhere" House said as he looked over his shoulder as if said imaginary janitor would magically appear.

"She's…she's not ok"

Blue eyes snapped to brown before feigning disinterest and glancing away again. "The spawn keeping her awake at night?"

"She doesn't understand why you're pushing her away…I don't understand why you're pushing her away".

"She's annoying"

"And yet, you keep going back to her"

"She makes me do clinic"

"God forbid you're boss make you do you're job"

"She makes me miserable"

"No House, you make you miserable" House looked away again and Wilson sighed "I have to tell her".

"No, you don't" House actually focused on Wilson properly for the first time since he had arrived. Wilson bit his lip.

"House! She's hurt, you keep pushing and eventually she'll let you!"

House just stared at him an odd look in his eyes, face as expressionless as always.

Wilson jumped slightly as his beeper went off; glancing at the screen he stood reluctantly "I'll come and visit again soon" House grunted "Anything you want me to say to anyone…possibly Cuddy? I like you?...hello maybe"

He paused "I miss her funbags?"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Goodbye House"

"Goodbye Wilson"

**-------------------Prinston Plainsborough**

Wilson hurried through the doors of Prinston Plainsborough, the sky had spilled open on the way back and the change in weather had caused traffic to bulk up significantly.

"Dr. Wilson!"

Wilson stopped at the nurses desk as Brenda quickly hurried over to him.

"I'm late for a meeting"

She nodded as she stopped in front of him "I know, Dr. Cuddy told me to inform you the meeting was in room three; not five"

"Thanks" Wilson said gratefully, he really was late for this meeting and he didn't want to be running between rooms "do you know what the meetings about?" he really wished he was prepared for whatever the impromptu meeting was about.

Brenda hesitated "Dr. House being fired I believe…" she searched his face for any flicker of emotion and was silently pleased by the flicker of surprise.

He knew Cuddy hadn't told anyone where House was, but he didn't think she would literally fire him…not now "shouldn't there be a party or a conga line through the clinic or something?" he tried to force a smile as he looked around at the uninterested faces of the nurses who walked past.

"There sort of was, but well…albeit Dr. House is a pain in the ase on a good day…"

"You're bored"

"Out of our minds!"

Wilson smiled sincerely at her before continuing on to room three, he knew all too well the addictive presence of a Dr. Gregory House.

"Dr. Wilson, finally!" Exclaimed De Silva as he entered the board room.

The board was fully assembled when he entered, Cuddy sat rigidly at the top end of the table - obviously she had held the meeting until he arrived. He smiled his thanks and she nodded slightly in response.

Cuddy straightened in her seat and waited for the dull hum of voices to diminish before taking a deep breath "thankyou all for you're patience and for taking time out of you're schedule with such short notice" she took another breath and forced her fingers to relax from where they were gripping the table - she could do this "I called this meeting in regards to Dr. House". Almost immediately a murmur took up and she waited for everyone to still again before forcing herself to look up, her face blank and her stare strong "Dr. House has not been fired"

An uproar would be an understatement at the sudden outburst from numerous member of the board "I knew she wouldn't do it" "Didn't have it in her" "Like _the_ Gregory House would ever be fired, like to see what she'd do if I yelled from the balcony"

She almost winced, she had planned to say he had taken a holiday, was on leave..visiting his mother, _anything!_

Abruptly she stood, silencing the board once more; they all were a little afraid of her in their own way she was proud to say "Dr. House has not been fired, _however_ he has been placed on probation until I deem he is fit to work again due to his prior actions".

"He yelled through out the hospital that he slept with you, what does it take for him to get fired! Unless there is some merit to his words?"

Cuddy forced her cold stare towards De Silva "When and if Dr. House is fired it will be my decision as Dean of this hospital, should you have a problem with my decisions I suggest you lodge a complaint against me to higher authorities" De Silva shrunk back immediately, the reason Cuddy could do practically whatever she wanted was because Prinston performed so well under her control - no one would take a complaint against her seriously.

"Should any more issues come to pass about my decision, please make an appointment with my assistant and we will discuss this further" her voice suggested anything but as she strode from the room without properly ending the meeting.

"Wow" was all Wilson managed to get out as he caught up to Cuddy's angry strides.

"I couldn't think of anything but suspension, they were…" her hand was shaking with anger as she stopped in the hallway.

Wilson noticed people staring and gently pulled Cuddy by the elbow into the first empty room to the left. "It was a good idea, you know how the board is..they…they don't like House"

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair "How is he?"

He hesitated "He's still hallucinating, but he's in good hands. He'll be back avoiding clinic, you can chase him around the hospital and you can both pretend you don't love it again in no time"

She smiled genuinely, something he hadn't seen for what felt like a long time.

"Is he still hallucinating about me?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Still hallucinating us having sex?"

Wilson froze and blinked at her "you knew?"

"Wasn't really hard to figure out, he did yell it from the balcony - don't know if you heard?" her smile had returned to that weak half smile she seemed to be carrying lately.

"He won't really talk about it, he won't be happy that you know, but I'm sorry for not telling you; he wouldn't let me and you were so upset after he declared it from the balcony. You can't blame him though, he thought you" he cleared his throat "slept together " he paused again to make sure she was ok with the term and turned red when he saw her amused expression "I guess I'm just trying to say it wasn't something he made up to intentionally make you cry".

She reached a hand and laid it gently on his arm reassuringly "I know, I just thought he was being a jerk and decided to tell everyone we did sleep together"

"Wait" his eyebrows drew together in thought and his mouth opened in shock "you have slept together!?"

Cuddy blinked and took a step back "he didn't tell you?"

"What!? No! When was this"

She was mentally kicking herself "it was a long time ago"

"Oh my God!"

"Wilson! It was med school!"

"**Oh my God!"** he threw his hands in the air "I knew it! You two are just too "he made a strange meshing motion with his hands "to not have …you know"

"Had sex?" It was hard not to be amused by Wilson at times.

"Exactly"!

She laughed "Goodbye Wilson" she left the grinning oncologist and retreated to her office, throwing her assistants letter of resignation in the bin without a second thought.

**---------------Mayfield**

"_What are you doing?"_

He ignored her, he had decided he didn't like fake Cuddy.

"_House!"_

Even if she did sound exactly like real Cuddy.

"_You can't ignore me"_

Smell like real Cuddy.

He felt the bed dip and suddenly there was a pressure on his chest, he kept his eyes closed. He was laying on his back on the small cot and fake Cuddy had apparently decided to use him as a pillow.

"I'm not some imaginary pillow for non existent people" he proclaimed still not opening his eyes.

She laughed throatily and he felt the vibrations on his chest, a feeling not at all unpleasant.

"_I find it amusing that I am a part of you're subconscious and yet you haven't tried anything"_

He opened his eyes and focused on Lisa Cuddy, scrubbed of the make up she wore to work and in casual clothes, she looked; softer. "Not real"

Her head tilted to the side _"I would have thought you would prefer that, no real commitments, no real relationship_".

"My own brain wants me to have a relationship with a figment of my imagination, I think I'll pass" he tried to push her off him, he rolled his eyes at the thought - he was pushing someone who wasn't there away.

She let out a very Cuddy like sigh and moved away slightly so she was laying by his side _"remember that time at med school, it was mid semester and you dragged me to that horrible movie"_ he felt himself smile _"but you made it up to me by playing the piano in the cinema foyer, until you got us kicked out because you weren't actually aloud to play the piano in the foyer"_.

His smile grew and he closed his eyes again, it was too easy to believe this was real. He felt her head rest against his chest and her hand came up to rest above his heart.

Suddenly he threw her off him and limped across to the other side of the room "you're not real"

She rolled her eyes from where she was still perched on the bed _"why do you want real? Real Cuddy yells at you, makes you do clinic duty, she doesn't even like you"_

He paled.

"_Face it House, you're brain engineered me because you couldn't have her in real life; she's going to find some rich donor and her and the sprog are going to live happily ever after without you in their lives!"_

"Dr. House, are you ok?"

House looked up to the doorway where Elizabeth stood, a concerned look on her face.

"What do you want" Purposely he avoided looking at the bed even though Cuddy wasn't there now, he knew when she was there.

"It's time for our therapy session, would you like to lay down and we'll begin" she indicated the bed.

"If you wanted to do the nasty, all you had to do was ask" his raised eyebrows were only used with half the effort he usually mustered, but he made no attempt to return to the bed.

"Are you alright Dr. House?"

"You're like a broken record"

Elizabeth let out a breath "I have put in a request for you to have a room mate"

"Goodie" he ran a hand over his face.

"I believe the company will do you some good, however if you could refrain from gambling or insulting them too much; it would be appreciated"

"Yeah yeah, can we get on with the actual therapy so you can leave; or just jump to the leaving part".

She ignored him "Why are you in the corner"

"You smell, the further away you are the better for my nose"

"You were there when I walked in"

"_Smelt_ you coming"

"Dr. House!"

He sighed and looked down, wishing he had his cane to tap against the floor "I had a visitor"

"Of the hallucination kind?"

"No, the congical visit kind" he rolled his eyes at the look she threw him "yes"

"Dr. Cuddy again?"

"Yeah"

She nodded and pulled out her pad and pen and seated herself on the bed, forcing him to look at it should he choose to look her way; he was positive she did that to be annoying "what exactly is you're relationship with Dr. Cuddy".

"She's my boss, likes to enforce her authority on me if you know what I mean"

"You hallucinated sleeping with her"

His eyes narrowed "you've been talking to a certain brown haired soon to be ex friend of mine"

"He came by earlier this week, I had hoped you would bring the subject up yourself; but I don't think you ever would willingly"

"Glad we got that sorted, thanks for the chat"

"Exactly why do you think you saw Cuddy. Both Kutner and Amber are dead, Amber tried to kill Dr. Chase and Kutner seems to be a good influence versus Ambers bad. Where does Dr. Cuddy fit into all of this?"

He looked up at her with large blue eyes "I don't know".

-----------------------------------------------

"How's Dr. House" questioned Dr. Campbell as Elizabeth left House's room.

"The same really, I'm not sure banning Dr. Cuddy from him is such a good idea however"

"Why's that?"

Elizabeth frowned as she searched for the right words "she's different, the other two people are dead. People who House feels some sort of effect from their death weather he knows it or not. Dr. Cuddy is very much alive and yet he seemed to construct a life with her where he was happy."

Campbell nodded absently as they began walking down the hall "I believe we need to stop the hallucinations before we try and fix his love life"

Elizabeth frowned, but didn't press the issue "do you know what the under lying cause is yet?"

"We believe it was the electric shot therapy he received last year, we'll run a few tests tomorrow and begin treatment as soon as possible".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhat random ending, but I ran out of ideas…next update will hopefully be early next week…ish **


	4. Chapter 4

**Psychomech****, Huddy4Chris, ****bolis86****, ****i luv ewansmile****, Abby, ****ItsNevrLupus****, ****chloe2007****, ****slashfan54****, ****Hughlaurie4ever**** – Thankyou =]**

**Yes I know, I can't spell! On the bright side, ****not -**** lupus . everybody ****- lies ****is now my beta' so any and all yelling directed at her…I mean,****not -**** lupus . everybody ****- lies ** **is an awesome beta and this should be completely error free from now on. **

**Erm, wrote this before all those vid's came out so any similarities are not my fault…**

**Onwards!**

**Jumping 2 weeks or so…because I can.**

**------------Princeton Plainsboro (Two weeks later)**

"You can't be serious!" Thirteen exclaimed, startling Taub and causing him to glance up at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Foreman and Thirteen were yet again glaring at each other, or rather Thirteen was glaring and Foreman was smirking at her. "I am quite serious, _Remy,_" Forman said running a hand along his cleanly shaven jaw absently.

Taub rolled his eyes, they had been arguing increasingly for the last week and a half. Thirteen would make a point and Foreman would shut her down or dismiss what she had to say and bring the whole 'who's in charge here' thing up. Apparently sleeping with Foreman and him being in charge at work was not working out so well.

Thirteen was positively seething by this point. "Now, _Remy_…"

She cut him off abruptly, "My name is Thirteen or at the very least Dr. Hadley; Dr. Foreman, do not _Remy_ me! We may be sleeping together, but you have got to get over this being in charge thing because it's going to you're head."

Taub dropped his eyes quickly as Foreman looked over at him, his grin finally fading as he leant closer to Thirteen, "I know this situation is different, but we're all going to have to adjust to me being in charge until House gets back"

"Adjust..."she pulled her lips into a thin line and nodded her head stiffly "I'm going to go do my clinic hours" she stood abruptly and headed for the door.

Foreman frowned, "You don't have Clinic this morning!"

"I know." The door slammed shut behind her.

Leaning back, the shocked look quickly left his features as he turned to Taub, "Women!"

Taub returned his attention back to his crossword. Women indeed.

**------------------Mayfield**

House was bored.

He was bored of being in a white room, of being surrounded by idiots with even bigger idiots telling him what he could and couldn't do.

"Hey, House!"

Speaking of idiots.

"You awake?"

"Nope," he squeezed his eyes tightly closed and hoped moron número uno would go away.

"You're funny," the voice was much closer this time, apparently he wasn't going away.

Reluctantly, he forced his red rimmed eyes open; the viccodin he was being given was almost half his usual amount and the effects were beginning to show. Abruptly a figure appeared barely inches from his face and he moved back swiftly, "Ever heard of personal space!"

"Ow, sorry mate," Oliver said cheerily as he moved back a bit, "Elizabeth wants to see you outside"

"I am not you're mate, nor are you Australian so please stop using the term. You sound like an idiot, well more so anyway and I don't particularly want to go outside. Tell Elizabeth if she wants me she can move her butt up here," he turned away from Oliver and once more closed his eyes.

"Come on, you know Elizabeth will have a longer session with you if you don't go to her," he felt a hand on his shoulder and was pushed softly in what he supposed was intended to be a friendly gesture.

House winced slightly, Elizabeth was excessively persistent for her own annoying self "If I come outside will you learn about the concept of space?"

"Course mate!"

Rolling his eyes, House pulled him self to his feet and stood in front of Oliver. He was shorter then House, but not by much with brown hair and eyes and a serious need to understand when someone was being sarcastic.

"Let's go roomie," Oliver practically beamed at him.

Once outside, Oliver immediately made himself scarce as House lumbered over to Elizabeth.

"Enjoying you're room mate?" she questioned motioning to Oliver.

"Yeah, he's a barrel of fun" he muttered slumping down on the bench next to her and pulling out a pair of sunglasses before jamming them over his eyes.

"Do I even want to know how you got sunglasses?"

He smirked, but did not turn to look at her, "Probably not."

Letting out a sigh she turned her body towards him, "Ready for our therapy session?" when he didn't reply she continued, "I've noticed in our last few sessions you haven't mentioned Dr. Cuddy."

"That's because she hasn't been around."

Elizabeth frowned, "Not at all? Do you know why?"

"We had a fight," he mock pouted at her, a week ago she would have analyzed that. Now she just seemed to dismiss it as him being an ass.

"A fight, about what?" her notebook was out again, he rolled his eyes.

"She wanted to put purple drapes in my cell; I told her it was girlie. We argued, she screeched a bit. Something about me never having her and _poof!_ She vanished in a puff of smoke, just like a witch," He made vague motions with his hands to emphasize his point.

Elizabeth let out a breath, "Dr. House, you may not take this seriously; but you need to find some sort of connection with a real person. Where I would encourage you to spend more time with Dr. Cuddy normally, is not an easy task in this circumstance. I assigned you to be Oliver's room mate because you could not hurt him with you're somewhat dry sense of humor. However, you do not seem to have taken to him," she looked at him pointedly as he looked away purposely, "I am going to introduce you to someone and you are not going to like her. However she is the best thing for you at this time," She stood and left him to stare after her, his eyebrows drawing together tightly.

**-----------Princeton Plainsboro**

"Dr. Chase?" Cuddy said in surprise looking up from the assortments of files she had been poring over for the last few hours, "You're back early?"

He nodded as he stepped further into her office, forcing a smile onto his face, "You know Alison, always eager to work and feeling like she's not doing anything when she's enjoying herself."

Nodding slowly Cuddy stood and walked around her desk, "Still, you didn't have to cut you're honeymoon short. We have you both covered for the next month."

"Yeah, about that," he ran a hand across the back of his neck and fidgeted slightly, "We were wondering if we could come back early?"

"We?"

"Alison and I, she was gonna come up but all the people in the ER are hugging her and asking about the honeymoon and such."

She frowned at the dismissive way he said his new wife's name, but moved it to the back of her mind, "We'll we could use Cameron back in the emergency unit, but the hospital can't really afford another surgeon on retainer at the moment. Would you be willing to move to another department for a month or even take the month off?"

"Another department would be fine, keeping busy and all that," quizzically she glanced at him, trying to gauge why the normally happy doctor was so submissive.

The sudden burst of her door being thrown open disrupted that particular thought process as Dr. Hadley followed by Taub and Foreman strode briskly into the room.

"He can not be in charge anymore," Thirteen practically yelled as she pointed a finger at Foreman.

Raising an eyebrow at the three doctors who had so suddenly paraded into her office she asked in a slightly annoyed voice, "And why is that exactly?"

"He ignores _anything_ either of us say regarding cases, enforces a certain way of thinking; specifically his way."

Foreman made to interrupt but was silenced by a glare from Thirteen, "And he's been calling House for consults even though I've told him not too…"

Cuddy cut her off and moved her angry gaze to Foreman, "You have been calling Dr. House?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean I know where he is and I wasn't going to tell anyone…"

"YOU know where he is and yet you still rang him when he is supposed to be recovering!" she was fuming; Taub and Chase took a large step back.

Pulling himself together, Foreman straightened and hastily explained, "It was a difficult case and he had some useful insight…"

"Dr. Foreman, you are no longer in charge of the Diagnostics department and will under no circumstances call Dr. House or inform _anyone_ of his current location. Dr. Chase, you got you're wish. You have been reassigned to Diagnostics as department head. _Congratulations._"

"…but Dr. Cuddy…"

"OUT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, bits of this are beta'd and bits aren't because I added more and stuffed around some more after getting it back from my beta and I can't be bothered sending it again. So just ignore any random typos.**

**Also...why does House sleep with his watch on?**

**----------Princeton Plainsboro**

"How are you?" Wilson inquired as he set his tray on the table in the hospital cafeteria and sat down.

"Great," the sarcastic reply came from between the two hands eclipsing Cuddy's face.

"That good huh?"

Cuddy's hands left her face and dropped to the tabletop before shoving her untouched meal out of the way absently. "I don't know how Foreman could have found out about House, I told no one and of course Chase told Cameron and now the whole hospital knows!" knuckles wrapped the table in aggravation in two swift knocks.

Wilson's lips pulled into a thin line as he regarded the women opposite him; she had been in and out of board meetings for the last week. Explaining why she had _lied_ to the board, of course if you asked Cuddy she had no choice as his doctor, but to keep the matter of House's illness quiet. He felt himself smile; she could be exceedingly good at lying when she felt the need to be. "It had to come out eventually, just because it was a little earlier then we planned doesn't specifically make it a bad thing."

"Thankyou Fraud" she muttered back before standing and pivoting on her heal, "I'm going to go make sure Chase hasn't been killed by Foreman. Enjoy you're lunch!"

Making quick work of the long corridors of Princeton Plainsboro Cuddy entered the adjacent room to House's office and paused at the door. "Where is everyone? Did you get a patient?"

Thirteen looked up and visibly grimaced "uh…Cameron bought a case up from the ER and then tried to help with the case and Eric, Foreman told her to go back to the ER." She paused briefly before continuing again "Chase and Foreman fought for a while, Cameron stormed out and Chase followed, no idea where Eric's gone, ow and Taub quit." She finished quickly hoping Cuddy wouldn't notice.

"Dr. Taub quit? Why?" arms crossed, Cuddy's form stiffened.

"Not quite sure, there was a lot of yelling…something about not being appreciated" The last thing Thirteen suspected was for Cuddy to sink into the chair opposite her as if the world had given a good shove at her shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"No" Grey eyes glanced up in a mixture of pain and exhaustion "I'm not ok."

**---------------Mayfield**

Julie Andrews.

Elizabeth had introduced him to a woman named Julie Andrews. House found she was actually bearable, she wasn't annoyingly persistent like Elizabeth or happy to the point where you just wanted to hit them over the head and tie them up in a dark corner of the world. Also known as the thought that crossed ones mind when roomie Oliver came to mind. She wasn't exactly what he needed either, not that he knew what that was anymore.

"_House?"_

He let out a breath and turned to his left. She had returned yesterday, the day he had met Julie Andrews. "What?"

She flashed a smile at him and lent closer, _"how you been?"_

"Shouldn't you already know that?"

"_I like to hear you say it" Cuddy said with a shrug of small shoulders._

He rolled his eyes "I like you more when you're _not_ here."

She smiled again. Fake Cuddy smiled too much.

"_I'm only doing what you want me to do, apparently you wish Cuddy smiled at you more."_

"Actually yelling Cuddy is very hot! Helps the imagination." He tapped the side of his head.

Her smile turned darker and she moved closer still, breath tickling his collar bone before lightly brushing her lips against his skin.

Abruptly he pushed her away "That's enough of that!"

"_Or what?"_ _she let out a short laugh "you'll talk me to death?"_

"I'm going to go visit Julie" he stood abruptly and strode out of the room.

"_What?" her figure appeared at his side, almost jogging to keep up with him._

"You heard me, I'm ditching you for a _real_ girl!"

_Her eyes narrowed at him "you don't like her. You're doing this to make me angry because you think that will make me go away."_

"Yup" he turned a corner sharply.

"_Andrews is normal! Boring!"_

"And yet I'd rather spend time with her. What does that say about you?"

"_You're going to lose interest in her." She grabbed him by the arm and swung him to face her._

He immediately flinched and pulled away "You come near me and I'll move, you touch me and I'll flinch. This is what you are going to have to deal with should you chose to stick around" he turned and walked the rest of the way alone.

**---------Princton Plainsboro (Jumping to 6x02)**

Cautiously, House flicked a glance at Cuddy before looking away quickly and scoffing to himself. He didn't do things cautiously. He was House, the reckless abandonment on one and a bit good legs. Rough exterior and fully functioning sarcasm bone to boot - and yet he was for lack of a better word. Cautious. He blamed the woman currently shooting around the nurses station in the Clinic, with quick clicks of sharp stilettos and a flick of hair as a form was signed and a nurse was sent scurrying on her way. He was in her office, on her coach, cane balanced on a singular finger as it swayed softly from side to side. She'd glanced in about four times now, _that he'd seen _and attempted to reach her office about as many times only to be stopped by a nurse or other annoying minion. Personally he would have told someone to go to hell by now, but hey who was he to judge...ok, he was House – but the point was still valid.

The door to the office swung open abruptly and and the cane so perilously centered toppled to the floor with a slight thud. He looked up with wide eyes and just stared at her. In all honesty, he was still waiting for her to suddenly yell _surprise!_ I'm a hallucination! "What are you doing in here?"

"Thought we'd get the in your office fantasy over, then we can move on to the really interesting places!" He bobbled an eyebrow suggestively. This was good, this was _normal_.

Raising an eyebrown in turn she stood over him, arms crossed casually over her stomach as she looked down with an amused smile on her face. "I'd think my office was one of the more interesting places."

"Nah, over Wilson's desk in his office. Just does it for me every time."

She pulled a face and returned to her seat behind her desk. Physical barrier and half the office space away. _Nice_. He stood and threw himself heavily in one of the chairs opposite her desk cane still on the floor by the coach. They sat in silence for half a minute before a frustrated exhale of breath escaped her. "What do you want House?"

He shrugged "Nothing, patients cured. I can't do Clinic duty – which is a shame I must say" this was met with a small smile "and apparently when I'm not hiding from you or the Clinic or bugging Wilson. I have a lot of spare time."

"So go bug Wilson?" It was more of a statement bordering on order then a question, but he wasn't particularly paying attention to that minute detail.

"Already have, I got bored."

"Then find another patient, play PSP or play with your _balls_. I have work to do" She made a point of shuffling papers.

Drawing his lips into a thin line he nodded once before standing "Ok." He stood and limped back to his cane, picking it up and moving to the door.

"That's...it?" He turned back around to see Cuddy standing from her desk, frown etched on her feature.

He nodded once more. "Yeah" had he turned before hobbling from her office he would have seen her frown deepen and her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

**---------Princton Plainsboro (Jumping way ahead to 6x05)**

Lisa Cuddy stood outside the glass encasing Dr. House's office. He had his head tilted back, feet on the desk and eyes closed. She had purposely stood just around the corner in case he were to snap those gauging eyes open and studying someone was generally a lot easier when they were not aware of your presence. No, Lisa Cuddy did not want Gregory House to know she has been standing, unmoving in this exact position for the last seven minutes and thirty two seconds. He was different, sure slacking off in his office was just like him – but apologizing, actually being _nice_ was not him or at least she didn't think it was. Even at Michigan he hadn't been this nice, less grumpy and less likely to 'accidentally' kill himself sure, but _nice_. No. Lisa Cuddy did not want to believe this was what Gregory House now was.

The rattling of thoughts around her brain ceased abruptly as her phone rang from inside her pocket. Pulling it out she answered quickly without looking at the caller ID. "Dr. Cuddy?"

"I forget, is stalking illegal? Or just one of those slap on the wrist things"

Blinking rapidly she glanced up to see House, still leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, his phone pressed up to his ear.

Letting out a long breath she hung up and entered his office. "How'd you know I was out there?"

"Please Cuddy, I can feel you're eyes devouring my body fifty yards away," he said as his eyes opened and focusing sharply on her.

A small smile touched her features, "Are you okay?"

Nodding slightly he frowned and said, "Yeah, I'm okay"

"That's good." she turned as if to leave, but stopped at the door and said without facing him, "you sure?"

She heard a shuffle from behind her and turned cautiously to watch him stand and limp over to her, his brows creasing as he looked intensely at her back, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she lent against the glass door as casually as she could force herself.

He inched closer, "Because you keep asking me if I'm okay. What aren't you telling me?" His eyes flickered to hers and searched. She hated it when he did that.

"Nothing." The purposely-neutral response came naturally as she shoved a few strands of hair behind her ear. The only subtle hint that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Silently she cursed herself for even bringing this up. He was fine and she was just going to have to deal with the fact that he was different, because it didn't matter what she thought or felt - as long as he was ok.

He was still frowning, eyes still pouring into her face. Searching for a real answer.

"Nothings wrong House, you're ok. You're better and that's all that matters" she attempted to push the door open and make a quick getaway but a long arm prevented the foolproof escape route.

A strange emotion streaked across his face "You don't like me like this"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I like if you're well, healthy..."she trailed off as he shook his head.

"I said _you_ don't like that I'm like this, not that I'm healthy…" he suddenly stopped talking and that same strange look re-appeared on his face. She caught it this time, disbelief mixed in with fear and pain, she visibly winced as the last emotion fleetingly passed though his eyes "you're bored!"

"WHAT?" she really wished she hadn't said that so loudly as she watched him physically and emotionally move away from her. "House, you're not boring. A jerk yes, but you've never been boring."

"I've never been this nice before...ever!" She went to protest again, but he stepped too close to her and stared down, "Cuddy, tell me the truth."

"House..." hesitating as the right words failed to come to her, collecting her thoughts she spoke as carefully as she could, "you're not boring, you're just nicer to people and not hopped up on drugs or..."

"I haven't been me," he turned away from her and paced to the other side of the room.

"You on drugs isn't really you either." She objected quickly.

"No, but I haven't been _me!_"

Cuddy looked down and closed her eyes briefly before slowly returning her gaze to his once more, "No House, you haven't been what I...thought was you, but it's ok. You're not hallucinating, you're _healthy_. You're ok." Her lips drew into a thin line as she looked at House, standing in the middle of his office looking completely lost. "I'll…see you around." She pushed the door open, ignoring the feeling that dropped to the pit of her stomach when he didn't try and stop her.

**-----------Wilson's office  
**

House sat alone in the chair opposite Wilson's desk, cane tapping the carpet absently. The door to the office opened and Wilson walked in briskly not particularly surprised to find the Diagnostician in his locked office, he sat down at his desk "Where have you been? I just got lunch and you didn't appear out of nowhere with the sudden urge to eat, funnily enough without you're wallet."

He didn't reply straight away, just sat with eyes staring blankly at the wood of Wilson's desk.

"...Uh want me to insert my own witty yet sarcastic remark here?"

"She doesn't like me"

"Gonna have to narrow that down a bit there because the entire nursing staff, patients in this hospital, known people you've come in contact with don't really like..."

"Cuddy"

Wilson scoffed and let out an amused laugh, "If there's one person who proves they like you on a daily basis it's Cuddy. Mainly the, 'not-murdering-you-with-her-bare-hands' part."

He shook his head, "She's bored of me like this..."

Wilson frowned and lent across his desk, "And you've deduced this how?"

"Pretty much told me, she's glad that I'm not seeing dead people but not that into me unless I'm a jerk funnily enough."

"I suppose that makes sense...I mean she hasn't fired you when you were a jerk, but House. Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Running a hand through his hair, he lent back in his chair before asking softly, "What are you going to do?"

A small smirk broke out on his face and he met Wilson's eye for the first time, "I'm gonna make her angry."


End file.
